Noticing
by StonexHeart
Summary: Robin had been noticing little things about Raven.


**Noticing**

**Genre(s): Friendship/SLIGHT Romance**

**Rated: K+**

**Summary: Robin had been noticing little things about Raven. **

**One-shot**

**Disclaimer: Naturally, I own nothing. If that was so, Starfire would have stayed on Tameran and Robin and Raven would have kissed in Tokyo.**

Robin had been noticing little things about his friend Raven. He must specify that these things are quite infinitesimal, and would be bare to the naked eye. In fact, Robin was unsure if the other Titans even noticed these changes about their teammate. But Robin noticed. A little twitch of the jaw there, a twinkling behind her violet eyes, Robin could see that Raven was becoming more open with the rest of the team. That didn't change anything though. Raven still smacked Beast Boy when he did something stupid, (or just when she felt like it), she still despised shopping trips with Starfire, (or really anyone), and she still spent most of her time reading her books.

But even as she read, Robin could see that sometimes she wasn't focused on her book. Her eyes remained fixated on the words in front of her but she didn't scan the lines. She flipped the pages every now and then, but not as quickly as Robin was used to. Was it – perhaps – that she was actually listening? Raven had always kept up the exterior façade that she didn't care about the day to day lives of the Titans – that she was there to be a superhero – but Robin didn't deny what his eyes told him.

Robin wasn't sure if he liked the changes. Certainly it was nice for Raven to open up a little, and to enjoy life without impending doom upon her, but frankly, Robin was scared for several reasons. Robin knew firsthand how Raven could get when her emotions got out of control – and he worried that Raven wasn't keeping track of them as she used to. The other thing was that Robin happened to like Raven the way she was. Every sarcastic, bitter part of her. Sure she could be brooding, slightly depressing, uptight – and yes, even scary, but it was _Raven._ The girl that Robin had become to know and shared a deep connection with.

Robin wasn't her keeper, but he was beginning to feel like it.

As he thought about it, Robin wondered if these changes should scare him, or at the least, put him into high alert mode. For all he knew, the Raven that was living in his house could be a replacement – someone sent to extract secret information about the Titans. But, even as Robin considered this, he knew it was silly. Despite her apparent changes, as Robin sat near her or as they worked together to take down a bad guy, Robin could feel her aura, and it hadn't changed from the woman he knew.

He had known her for nearly five years now. He thought he had a right to be worried about her.

He wasn't sure if confronting her was a bad idea. The past showed that she would automatically reject any personal advance he made towards her. One step forward, two steps back. But, maybe, the new Raven would be willing to listen.

That's how he found himself at her door, poised in front to knock but not having the guts to do so. He was such a wimp.

"What do you want, Robin?"

Robin instantly flinched as he was called out. He considered running, but what kind of leader would he be if he ran from a slightly dangerous creature?

"Raven… can we…talk?"

Robin expected a no. That's why it scared the ever-living day lights out of him when the door opened, revealing his fellow teammate – fully clad in her pajamas. Robin made a direct point not to stare at the attire, but at his teammate's face. Or rather, her chakra, seeing as he wouldn't look in her eyes. He was such a wimp.

"Uh…hi," Robin said in an embarrassed tone after a moment of silence. He swore a smile – or at least a smirk – flashed across Raven's face before she responded.  
"Hi. What brings you to this neck of the tower?"

Robin smiled, and forced himself to look in Raven's eyes. Her stare seemed to pierce right through him – as usual, he couldn't tell what she was feeling. Angry over him interrupting her? Curious as to why he was there? The world would never know. Robin cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen Raven… I'm – Hell I don't know the word… Worried about you?" Robin winced. That came out wrong. Raven arched one of her eyebrows.

"Why is that so?" Raven crossed her arms in front of her chest while raising an eyebrow. Her expression was placid, but Robin knew that he was on a mine field. One wrong step and – _Kaboom! _

"You see…it's been ever since you've defeated your Father. I've noticed small changes about you."

"Like?" She pressed.

"Well…for instance… You smile more, you laugh more…" Robin trailed off, wondering if he was making any sense. He was about to apologize for disturbing her and leave when Raven actually began to chuckle. Small little peals of laughter that sounded – in a sense – almost musical. Though it was certainly lower pitched than Starfire, it was higher than her usual monotonic voice. Robin decided that he quite liked it.

"Raven, are your emotions loose again?"

Raven shook her head. "It's because my father is gone."

A pause. "Can you explain that, please?"

"You see, Robin, without my Father always in my mind, planning the destruction of the world, I can actually care. I don't have to be as careful with my emotions, and I can actually let loose a little." Raven shrugged nonchalantly. "But that doesn't mean I can turn into a Starfire – I can't show my heart on my sleeve or let my emotions take control. I still think with my mind rather than my heart – or whatever you want to call it. I'll certainly never be completely free of the demon inside of me – it's just a little easier to manage now. Of course, I'm still going to have to meditate, but as for now I'm hoping to be able to do that less, unless need be. For now, I'm just testing the boundaries."

Robin blinked, cocking his head to the side.

"So that means…you can feel enjoyment?"

Raven nodded.

"Sadness?"

Another nod.

Robin was sure Raven was going to kill him for it, but he had to try.

"Love?"

Raven paused, and for a moment, lost her demeanor of self-confidence. She looked at him blankly, violet eyes digging into the man behind the mask, as though hoping to find something there. But as soon as the look of indecision crossed her face, it disappeared, and placid look #2 (out of 6) was back.

"We'll see."

Robin nodded, smiling slightly. Raven smirked, and said, "Can I go to bed, now?"

The door began to close without Robin's confirmation, and, throwing caution to the wind, stopped the door before it could close fully. Raven turned around, raising an eye at him.

"So… no robot? No mind control?"

Raven half-smiled at him. Robin decided that he liked the smile too, and vowed he would make it come to her face more often.

"I swear, Robin, everyday you get more and more like Beast Boy."

The door closed as Robin moved his hand away.

Robin noticed the changes in Raven.

Raven noticed the changes in herself.

And both of the birds noticed a change in their relationship.

**A/N: I'm extremely stressed out because of exams, I'm sick, and just in a general bad mood, but this story actually did help me manage to focus my energies on something else besides studying. I was indecisive about posting it, but I decided my readers deserved a new story, even if it is short. Hope you enjoyed, please review!**

**-ABeautifulDream **


End file.
